creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fallout404
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fallout404 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 19:03, April 11, 2012 Sloshedtrain 01:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see Sloshedtrain 01:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:41, April 26, 2012 (UTC) You're being allowed back on chat... are you gonna behave? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) My response,,,, Just thought i'd leave this to tell ya' what i thought about you... you are perhaps the Biggest snitch/baby on the face of the earth. Whining off to a admin. just because i said you didn't have any money. Please! give me a break.... And then you try to kick me ot of a chat.... You win round one, buddy. but its not over, you may have your chat buddys, but your talk page is clear, and then i'll give you a piece of my mind!! so to recap: your a big baby, a snitch, and judgemental sincerly,The master of wikia-to the very core 21:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC)creatorofwikiaThe master of wikia-to the very core 21:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) who is better than you in ALMOST every way, bitch.... Response message Alright then, name as many people as you can that downright hate me. This means war fallout, and i'm winning The master of wikia-to the very core 21:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC)creatorofwikiaThe master of wikia-to the very core 21:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Drama CUT THE DRAMA OUT NOW. ClericofMadness 21:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from Québec I hope that you'll make another CP soon! JFCODY 02:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Permaban from chat You have been warned countless times before to stop being a jackass to new users. ' As you obviously have not learned your lesson after several chatbans and warnings, you are hereby infinitely banned from the wikis chatroom. • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C]] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 19:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I have un-banned you from chat. You have gotten into fights, but not enough to earn you an infinite ban. Three months, in my opinion, was enough for you to learn your lesson. Thereby you have been un-banned from this wiki's chatroom. Hope to see you there. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 02:40, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hai! Just wanted to..Say hai. :/ ~Cupcakes8 Hai! Just wanted to..Say hai. :/ ~Cupcakes8 Thank you. Please enjoy the movie. Son even though you're banned I still love you. You made me a proud father. Sorry to hear you got banned Man it's a real shame, sadly I can't do anything to try and help, maybe you could go on the PonyPasta chat or something, man it must suck to be perma banned. INPUT USERNAME HERE (talk) 21:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC)